


Reassurance

by wanderingaesthetic



Series: This Yawning Need, This Endless Want [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alucard needs a hug, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of sexual assault, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaesthetic/pseuds/wanderingaesthetic
Summary: Trevor and Sypha return to Dracula's castle, unsure what they'll find within given the lawn ornaments.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: This Yawning Need, This Endless Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667536
Comments: 22
Kudos: 415





	Reassurance

“I don’t like this,” Trevor said, frowning at the impaled corpse in the shadow of the castle.

“Of course not!” Sypha said, and shifted to a whisper. “Do you think _he_ did this?”

“Alucard?” Sypha nodded. “Don’t know who else it would have been,” Trevor said, still frowning.

The corpses couldn’t have been there too long, maybe a few days, long enough to begin to stink but not long enough to be falling apart. The crows had already taken their eyes, of course--Trevor and Sypha had scared off a whole murder of them on their way to the castle’s steps—but they were clearly a man and a woman, their faces fixed in a permanent scream by the stakes thrust through their mouths. That struck Trevor as particularly vengeful, like a sign that said “thief” over a man hung at a crossroads, or a whore in her nightgown in the stocks. That, along with the fact that both of them were naked save a pair of ruffled, too big shirts—surely Alucard’s shirts, or Dracula’s—painted a picture that Trevor didn’t like at all.

“The hell are you playing at, Alucard,” Trevor whispered.

Trevor was startled out of his contemplation of the corpses by Sypha lifting the giant iron knocker to beat on the door.

“Be ready for anything,” Trevor said, his hand dropping to his hip where the Morning Star hung. “I don’t know what we’re going to find here.”

Sypha nodded, and stepped back a few paces, raising the pinky and forefinger of both her hands, ready to cast fire.

The doors swung open after a few long minutes. From the light of the noon-day sun, Trevor could only see shadow within.

“Alucard!” Trevor called as he strode forward.

“You needn’t yell,” the dhampir hissed as he stepped down the long stairs of the entranceway. His voice was low, but the acoustics of the hall carried it to his visitors.

“Alucard!” Sypha called, and ran to him. Alucard made no move to approach her himself, and in fact stiffened, startled, as she pulled him into a hug.

“So what the hell is up with your lawn ornaments out there?” Trevor asked, keeping his hand near the heavy, consecrated, chain whip at his hip. “Miss your dad so much you thought you’d pick up some of his old habits?”

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Alucard said stiffly, pale eyes blinking in the beam of sunlight coming from the open front doors. “You aren’t supposed to be here. _No one_ is supposed to be here.” Alucard stepped back into the shadow, away from Sypha, hands up in a warding gesture.

“You didn’t think we were coming back?” Sypha asked. “What, _ever?_ ”

“I didn’t think— _you_ weren’t supposed to see—“ Alucard backed away from her, and in an uncharacteristic lack of grace, tripped and began to fall backward, covering it by sitting down hard on the step behind him. Sypha gasped.

“Adrian, what _did_ this to you?” she said, grabbing his hand. From his distance, Trevor could just see a bracelet of angry red scar tissue where his shirt fell away from his wrist. Alucard jerked away, and tried to pull up the collar of his loose shirt, where Trevor now noticed there were similar marks encircling his neck.

“Please let’s not—why did you come here? To interrogate me?”

“To visit a friend, if he’s still here,” Trevor said, finally letting his arm relax away from his whip. Alucard’s behavior was bizarre, skittish, but not dangerous. Not yet.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t prepared for visitors,” Alucard said, finally sounding a little like himself, his voice rich and deep and sarcastic. “In fact I was rather hoping I wouldn’t have any at all. That’s what the corpses were for, you see.”

“Oh, well, we’ll just fuck off then,” Trevor said. “The next town is, what? Thirty miles? Guess we’d better go if we want to make it by sun—“

“ _Don’t leave me!”_ Alucard shouted, suddenly ragged and animal and desperate. Alucard looked away, and stood, embarrassed, trying to play off his outburst as he walked up the stairs, but still not looking at them. “Please, I don’t, I just… please stay? As long as you like. Please?”

Sypha looked to Trevor and gave him a bewildered half-shrug. Trevor returned it with a full one of his own.

“Let’s have some tea!” Sypha said. “Tea, Alucard? Do you have any?”

“Yes, of course, forgive me,” Alucard said absently. “I’ve been a terrible host.”

“I’ll say, if you’ve been mounting your visitors on pikes,” Trevor murmured.

“ _Trevor_ ,” Sypha hissed.

“I still want an explanation for that, bloodsucker.”

Trevor expected some sort of retort from Alucard and was a little disturbed when he didn’t get any. Alucard’s shoulders seemed to sink a little from where he was walking ahead of them, but he ignored Trevor’s comment.

“I know you’re not much for tea, Trevor. My father wasn’t much for beer, I’m afraid, but I have wine aplenty.”

“Nice.”

“What have you been up to, since we left?” Sypha asked cheerily.

“Nothing to speak of,” Alucard said with a sigh. “Installed lights in the Belmont hold, and an elevator. Done a little bit of cleaning, though, obviously there is still much work to do.”

Indeed, they had crossed paths with some of the rubble Alucard and Dracula had left in the wake of their fight. If Alucard had done any cleaning, Trevor couldn’t tell.

“I’d rather hear of where you two have been,” Alucard said sincerely.

With that, Trevor unleashed a sigh of his own. Sypha launched into tales of some of their simpler adventures as Alucard led them to the homey but futuristic little kitchen and prepared their tea, Trevor’s wine forgotten for now.

Alucard looked _bad,_ Trevor was disturbed to note as he watched Alucard watch Sypha tell their tales. Beyond those red marks around his wrists and neck, he looked strained around his eyes, weary. Though he had always been rail-thin, he now looked corpselike, the bones of his wrists and chest a little too visible, his eyes sunken. Alucard woke from a year-long nap looking like a gilded marble angel, and Trevor is a little disturbed to think what might have brought him to this state.

Sypha came to their latest misadventure in Lindenfeld and Trevor interjected a few details of his own, finally ending on “The fucker had been killing his own villagers, here and there, one by own, for years. Kids, mostly. Fucking disgusting.”

Alucard seemed more like himself as he listened, pulled out of his own misery to properly appreciate theirs.

“And now that brings us to what the hell happened to you,” Trevor said. “You look like shit, by the way.”

“At least I don’t smell like it,” Alucard snapped back, and Alucard and Trevor giggled like stupid boys, but the laughter died on Alucard’s lips quickly. “Let me go get you that wine.”

“I’ll come with—“

“No need,” said Alucard in a tone that didn’t broach argument.

“We should never have left him here,” Sypha said as the door shut behind him. “We didn’t think.”

“So we’d be, what? Belnades and Belmont and Tepes? Can’t see that working out.”

“No. I don’t know,” Sypha said, sounding miserable. “He was still grieving, alone in this huge place. What would it be like if we left you all alone in the Belmont hold?”

“Bad,” Trevor admitted with a frown. Though he _had_ been left alone, out in the world, the biggest and loneliest place there was. He couldn't say he wished it on anyone else.

Alucard came back with two bottles.

“Normally I’d tell you to at least _try_ to savor the vintage,” Alucard said as he twisted the corkscrew. “But this time I won’t force you to endure my hypocrisy.” He poured them each a glass of deep purple-red. He drained his and poured himself another. Trevor's eyebrows raised into his hairline as Alucard poured himself a third and finally slowed down to sip it.

“I have to tell you,” Alucard said. “I have to explain S-Sumi and Takka, those were their names,” he looked up, entreating them. “I owe you an explanation if I want you to trust me, but I’m very afraid you’ll think me a monster.”

Sypha reached out a hand to his elbow. A slight flush was coming over Alucard’s pale skin from the wine, and his hand had a barely perceptible tremor as he reached for the wine glass.

“I killed them,” he said, and it came spilling out of his mouth, a confession while he still had the strength to make it. “It was self-defense, they _did_ try to kill me,” he said hurriedly, rubbing at his neck where the angry red scars wrapped it, and as he did, Trevor saw that they stretch down, crossing his chest, continuing under his shirt. Trevor wanted to ask how anyone could have done it to him, it would have taken another vampire, at least, to overpower him, but he let Alucard continue. “But….” He took another drink of wine, let out a breath. “Let me start from the beginning.” 

And so he told them, how they had come, where they had come from, how they had become friends, or so Alucard had thought, what he had hoped to teach them, what he had hoped they would accomplish.

“They came to my bed, one night,” Alucard said, looking off to a corner of the room, not meeting either of their eyes. A fist of dread clutched Trevor’s stomach. “And… we had sex. And when I was,” Alucard huffed out a breath. “at the peak of it, they slapped a pair of cuffs on my wrists, a cunning device, consecrated silver.” He bared his neck where it had scarred him. “It trapped me, and they said that I’d lied to them, that everyone lied to them, that I wouldn’t tell them how to move the castle, that I’d been too slow to teach them magic, that…. I tried to reason with them,” Alucard’s voice was beginning to shake and he was closing his eyes against tears. “But they wouldn’t hear it and they were going to kill me so I summoned my sword and slit their throats. And I shouldn’t,” the tears were dropping from his eyes to the table, making little _plip_ sounds on the cloth as they fell, and Sypha scooted her chair close to him to put an arm around his back. “I shouldn’t have done that to them, after, but I was _so angry_ and as I lay there covered in their blood, I kept thinking…. what I could have possibly done to have not killed them? And the only thing I could hope is if they had never crossed the threshold, if they could have been warned—“

“Shh, shh, oh Alucard don’t cry for them,” Sypha said, wiping his tears with the sleeve of her robe.

“I didn’t want to kill them,” Alucard babbled. “I couldn’t make them trust me, they had no reason to--“

“They deserved what they got,” Sypha said icily.

Alucard opened his eyes, shocked out of tears for a moment. His eyes searched out Trevor’s, silently asking him _what do you think? Do you think I’m a monster?_

Trevor met his gaze. “If I didn’t know they were already dead I’d be hunting them down to make sure of it.”

“They raped you,” Sypha said, her voice the tip of an iceberg of anger.

“Sypha,” Trevor warned. For all that Alucard was a bizarre, poncy, bloodsucker he was still a man, and Sypha wasn’t necessarily doing him any favors by painting him as a victim.

“I assure you I was quite willing,” Alucard said flatly.

“Which makes it worse, does it not!?”

Alucard pulled back to look her in her face.

“It does! You thought they came to you out of love, or at least that they wanted to give you pleasure! You trusted them! You gave them everything including your _body._ And they tried to kill you! For what, so they could take the castle?”

“I shouldn’t have fallen for it,” Alucard said, swiping at his eyes.

“They shouldn’t have tricked you,” Trevor corrected.

“They saw this…. yawning _need_ in me and saw it as…. _God_ is it so obvious?”

Trevor looked away, frowning, his arms crossed over his chest, sliding down in the straight-backed chair.

“Everyone gets lonely,” Sypha cooed.

 _No, Sypha, that’s not the half of it,_ Trevor thought, opened his mouth before he could reconsider and said. “I get it, alright? You’re alone, you don’t belong anywhere, you latched on to the first hand that reached out to you, which is less stupid than biting it like I’ve done most of the time.”

“If you’re lonely just ask us to stay,” said Sypha. “If you need something just ask for it.”

“I couldn’t ask of you what I want from you,” Alucard said softly.

“Well, I think talking about this has done all the good it’s going to,” Trevor said abruptly, standing. “Alucard, when’s the last time you ate anything? You look like shit.”

“You’ve said that,” Alucard said, bristling.

“Answer the question.”

“…yesterday morning.”

“And what about blood, have you had enough?”

“There’s plenty of game when I have need of it, foxes, deer,” Alucard said, gesturing vaguely.

“When’s the last time you went hunting?”

“Two weeks ago, maybe,” Alucard said.

Longer than that, then. “Is that enough?” Trevor asked.

“…no,” Alucard said softly.

“Here,” Trevor said, pulling down his collar, baring his throat to him.

Alucard sat still, aghast, his mouth hanging slightly open.

“Come on,” Trevor said with a tilt of his chin.

“You don’t know what you’re offering me,” Alucard hissed.

“I’m as much of an expert on vampires as a man can be without _being_ one, I know damn well what I’m offering.”

The bloodlust was something between hunger and regular lust, with the two bleeding into each other. The act could be… intimate, when it wasn’t murderous. Beyond that, Trevor was showing Alucard a tremendous amount of trust that he wouldn’t suck his life out, even as famished as Alucard had to be.

“I would never ask this of you,” Alucard said, but Trevor saw him licking his lips, and his breath coming a little quicker, his chest heaving with it.

“But you want it,” Trevor pointed out. “Deer blood’s okay, but human is best, right?”

“If you offer me your blood again I’m not going to have will to refuse,” Alucard warned.

“Come on, bite me,” Trevor said.

With that Alucard was on him, faster than Trevor’s eyes could track, clutching at his collar.

“You have to be calm,” Alucard said, his voice sounding different, talking around his extended fangs. “I have to be able to feel when your heartbeat quickens, so I don’t take too much.”

“Alright, alright,” Trevor said, blinking, but _Christ_ his teeth were long, bloodlust drawing them out like a viper’s.

“I won’t harm you, I would never harm you,” Alucard breathed against Trevor’s neck as he caressed it, his sclera going red. Alucard put one hand to Trevor’s shoulder, put the other in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his neck further, and then his fangs were in him.

 _Merciful Christ,_ Trevor tried to say, but it just came out as “Muh.” The pain was brief, replaced by panic at Alucard’s fangs being _in him._ His instincts told him to struggle, but Alucard held him fast, his inhuman strength preventing Trevor from ripping his own throat out.

Alucard _mmm_ ed against his throat as he held him. Trevor felt his lips suck at him where his neck was tender with the bite. He heard the tide of his own blood in his ears. He finally relaxed like Alucard had told him, limp in his grip, and then it was over and Alucard was pulling out of him with a sharp “Ah,” of pleasure, licking his reddened lips, licking his fangs, saying “Oh, you taste divine,” in a throaty way that sent a pleasant thrum of arousal through Trevor’s veins. Alucard wasn’t letting go of him, was petting his hair, petting his face, licking his neck where thin trails of blood had fallen from the already healing bite. Trevor felt no worse for wear, maybe a little punch drunk.

“I’m rather jealous,” Sypha said, watching them from where she still sat at the kitchen table. “I don’t suppose you have room for a little more?” she asked, rolling up her sleeve and extending her wrist to Alucard.

Trevor watched Alucard’s face. He already looked better, somehow, his eyes not so sunken, his hair not so lank, well on his way back to upsettingly beautiful. His look of surprised delight at Sypha’s offer delivered a pang to Trevor’s heart. Then Alucard was on her as fast as he’d been on Trevor, kneeling to sink his teeth into the vein of her extended wrist, near the thumb. Sypha watching him with wide, still eyes. Trevor knew that look, it was the look she gave Trevor while she watched him tease her nipple with his mouth.

 _Hell,_ he thought, and maybe the blood loss caught up to him, because the room seemed to spin a little. He sat in a kitchen chair heavily as Alucard finally came up for air, kissing and licking at Sypha’s hand and wrist. Alucard was kissing up her arm before he seemed to come back to himself and pulled away, embarrassed.

“Oh, Trevor,” Sypha said with a delighted little giggle. “You look _ravished._ ”

“Look in a mirror, love.”

“Forgive me,” Alucard said, not looking at either of them. “I left it too long, I’m not in control of myself.”

“ _You_ didn’t take care of yourself,” Sypha said accusatorily. “But it’s okay, we’ll take care of you,” she said, hugging him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this fic as of 2/3/21 since the tense shifts in it got just too embarrassing for me. Only a couple of other tiny alterations, though.


End file.
